Dinosaur King episode 30
Dinosaur Amour! is the 30th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary After having gone over the waterfall in Kenya last episode, Zander has gone missing! Dr. Z is just angry that he now "only has two losers left to punish" for not bringing back a dinosaur card. Meanwhile, in the heat of a desert, Zander is wandering, wondering how he got there. He figures that after the waterfall he'd floated downstream, out to sea, was brought onto a boat, somehow ended up on an airplane, and finally fell through the air, and then there he was. Then he trips on a Dinosaur Card Capsule, but as he stashes it and the card inside, he collapses from heatstroke, not noticing the other dinosaur card that had been inside blowing away and activating into a Saurolophus. At D-Lab, Max is frustrated about not being able to teleport to the new dinosaur signal, or even tell where it is—the transporter is broken, and hitting the machine doesn't help any. Reese would be able to repair it, if she weren't on a fossil hunt in Mexico with Dr. Owen and Patrick. In a jeep driving through the Mexican desert, Reese is stunned that Dr. Owen snatched her cell phone and glasses and through them out of the jeep, until she points out him keeping his glasses and he whips her items out of his sombrero, having fooled her. Then Patrick skids to a halt—there's an unconscious man in their path, who they fail to recognize is Zander (Dr. Owen almost does, but passes it off). Reese pats his face with a wet rag, and as he wakes up, he instantly falls in love with her, thinking she's an angel, then faints again. At the digsite, Reese is given the fossil dinosaur egg she was brought down to transport when she is told the D-Lab is trying to contact her. In his room, Zander wakes up and finds his bag with the dinosaur card missing. Looking out the window, he sees Reese (the "angel who saved his life"), but thinks the fossil egg she's carrying in her bag is the Card Capsule he found. Then he sees an Alpha Gang vehicle flying overhead. He runs after it, but it lands on him! After Ursula and Ed find him, he tells them about the card he found and "goes back to get it", not telling them about "his angel", but as the two wait, the Saurolophus shows up and chases them into a junkyard, where they hide in a van. In contact with D-Lab, Reese helps determine that the equipment problem stemmed from Dr. Taylor spilling his coffee near controls, causing a short, and that the motherboard needs to be replaced with the spare. Then Zander pops into the room with a güiro (a Latin-American musical instrument) and sings her a dinosaur-themed love song, until he and the D-Team on the other side of the computer screen recognize each other. Giving one last verse of the song, he grabs Reese's bag, but discovers she only has the fossil egg. His bag was thought to be trash and is in the dump! Arriving with Reese at the dump, Zander finds the Saurolophus there and looking around for something. It sniffs the van that Ursula and Ed are hiding in, and flips it away, revealing Zander's bag. When it lifts the bag, Zander catches the Card Capsule that falls out, and Saurolophus starts chasing them. Tired of being stuck, Ursula summons Terry—inside the van! He quickly goes and attacks Saurolophus. Zander then finds that inside the Capsule is a second Saurolophus card. Meanwhile, Dr. Taylor has fixed the equipment, and the D-Team sees the dinosaur signal is in Mexico and teleport out. Seeing Saurolophus in trouble, Chomp is summoned to help. Terry distracted, Saurolophus chases Zander again, who accidentally lets the card fly out of his hand and activate upon hitting a cactus, summoning a second Saurolophus, this one with a light green head crest (the first one's crest was orange). The two know each other closely and rub their heads together affectionately, but their reunion is cut short as the Alpha Gang attacks again. The Saurolophus pair are defeated before the D-Team knocks out the Alpha Gang. Max grabs the orange-crested Saurolophus's card, but Zander snatches the green-crested Saurolophus, only to give its card to Reese, saying that the two were meant to be together and so that "at least someone can be happy", accepting that they can't be together. The Alpha Gang then escapes, but Ursula especially escapes from Dr. Owen, who still wants her to love him back. Reese, meanwhile, is surprised to learn Zander was from the Alpha Gang. Back at Zeta Point, Dr. Z is angry at no results again, and again Zander is missing! This time, however, he is only out on the beach, singing a sad version of his love song at the setting sun. Battles Terry vs. Saurolophus The orange-crested Saurolophus is chasing Zander and Reese until Terry is summoned and attacks it, knocking it over. They ram each other, engaging in a pushing contest until they break off and Terry lunges at it. Saurolophus knocked back and over, Terry charges again. Saurolophus makes to retreat, but when Terry approaches, it whacks him in the head with its tail, but then he bites its neck. Then Chomp enters the battle. No Result (interrupted) Chomp/Saurolophus vs. Terry Teleporting in, Max summons Chomp to protect Saurolophus. He charges down the hill, hitting Terry's feet out from under him and sending him spinning in the air before hitting the ground. Terry uses Volcano Burst and Chomp uses Lightning Strike, but he two attacks end up both hitting the other dinosaur at the same time, knocking both back. Then the green-crested Saurolophus is accidentally activated by Zander. As the two Saurolophus rub heads, Terry charges, but is intercepted and defeated by Chomp's Lightning Spear. Chomp/Saurolophus win D-Team/Saurolophus vs. Alpha Gang Ed summons Spiny and Tank to attack the two Saurolophus. As the pair flees, Chomp intercepts and rams Spiny, but a charging Tank's spikes grind his side, and Spiny steps on his back to climb over, defeating him. Spiny bites the orange-crested Saurolophus's neck and slams it into the ground (similar to the arcade game's Diving Press) while Tank knocks over the green-crested Saurolophus, defeating both. The two dinosaurs turn to face Ace and Paris being summoned. Ace uses Ninja Attack to defeat Tank while Paris uses Metal Wing, defeating Spiny. D-Team wins Quotes (first thing in episode) -Dr. Z: "What do you mean, you "lost" Zander!? It's not like he's a set of car keys!" (Zander is chasing the Alpha Gang jet he sees flying overhead) -Zander: "Ursula! Ed! It's me, Zander! Come back! Don't leave me again!" (in jet) -Ed: "You know, I miss Zander so much I can practically feel his presence." -Zander (running): "Would you blockheads put that thing on the ground!" (in jet) -Ursula: "Well, look on the bright side. Zander was always hogging the rations, now there'll be much more for the two of us to eat." -Ed: "I guess. Well, prepare for landing." (jet lands on top of Zander, Zander moans) (climbing out) "This is bad. Now I'm hearin' his voice." (Zander's love song to Reese, interruptions removed) :"Oh my angel, I love my dinosaur, :But when I look into your eyes, I think I love you more. :Be my Jurassic Valentine. :Falling deep into your eyes, :I love the way you archaeologize. :Angel, stay with me...forever''more''! :And love me like you love your dinosaur." (Zander's love song, sad version at end of episode) :"Oh my angel, it's more than I can take. :Without you by my side, my heart will break. :Oh! It's you that I adore. :Say you love me like you love...your dinosaur." New Cards *Saurolophus dinosaur cards (2 different individuals) Trivia *Dr. Owen says he "estimates" the fossil dinosaur egg to be "over 60 million years old". Any true paleontologist should know by heart that to be a dinosaur egg at all, it would have to be at least 65.5 million years old. *The second time Ursula summons Terry in an enclosed space (the first in Rubble Trouble), and the third time she does so with any dinosaur (Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids). *Zander gives Reese the green-crested Saurolophus card, but it was the orange-crested Saurolophus when he picked it up. *In the end-episode tally screen, only the orange-crested Saurolophus card is shown as being added to the D-Team's collection. *Dimorphism between the Saurolophus is strongly inaccurate as in reality female hadrosaurs had smaller crest than males and most likely differed in size. *Though neither stated nor suggested anywhere, it is possibly assumable that the orange-crested Saurolophus is the male and the green-crested one is the female. Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime